bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Grybe mecha superiore
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40346 |no = 1136 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |description = Il tentativo di Grybe, che sparò in aria con il suo cannone per distogliere l'attenzione dei suoi compagni, non impedì loro di uccidersi a vicenda. Quando il cavaliere del fuoco attaccò i suoi compagni dopo essere impazzito dalla rabbia, Grybe puntò il suo cannone verso di lui. Premette il grilletto con grande tristezza, perforando il corpo del cavaliere del fuoco, ma si accorse che anche lui era stato fatalmente ferito. Poi Grybe usò il suo ultimo respiro per annunciare che l'amante del cavaliere del fuoco aveva protetto l'orgoglio e la vita del cavaliere fino alla fine. |summon = Non le ho soltanto tolto la vita, ma anche la speranza. Non ho potuto fare niente... |fusion = Capisco la tua determinazione. Questo significa che combatterò per te ogni volta che vorrai... |evolution = Dire a qualcuno di smettere di avere rimpianti è piuttosto crudele... Ah ah... Mi ricorda quel tizio... |hp_base = 5136 |atk_base = 2006 |def_base = 1409 |rec_base = 1548 |hp_lord = 6626 |atk_lord = 2495 |def_lord = 2312 |rec_lord = 1967 |hp_anima = 7518 |rec_anima = 1729 |atk_breaker = 2733 |def_breaker = 2074 |atk_guardian = 2459 |def_guardian = 2550 |rec_guardian = 1848 |hp_oracle = 6929 |def_oracle = 2193 |rec_oracle = 2324 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Condanna spirituale |lsdescription = 15% riduzione danni da acqua - Enorme aumento danni contro le creature di acqua - Nega danno critico |lseffect = * |lsnote = 150% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Gran repulsore |bbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aggiunge 1 turno di riduzione ATT e DIF agli attacchi di 3 turni |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Eliminatore della fine |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi di tuono sui nemici - Riempie la barra BB al massimo - Aggiunge 1 turno di riduzione ATT e DIF agli attacchi per 3 turni - Aumenta i danni elementali da tuono |sbbnote = 60% boost & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Invincibile |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Riduce enormemente ATT per 2 turni - Attiva la barriera di tuono |ubbnote = 10,000 HP barrier & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Leone mite |esitem = |esdescription = Riduce i danni ricevuti quando il danno subito supera una certa quantità per 2 turni |esnote = 25% mitigation when 10,000 damage is taken |bb1 = * * * |bb10 = * * * |sbb1 = * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |ubb1 =* * * |evofrom = 40345 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardiani degli Dèi |addcatname = Grybe 7 }}